greatmultiversefandomcom-20200213-history
Axis of Empires
The Axis of Empires also known as the Axis and The Tyrants, was a major force during the First Multiverse War that fought the Alliance of Nations. It was formed some point in 1414 N.E, fourteen years after the Golmar Earth Uprising. It collapse after the Combines and Chimerans turned on it. During the war, it created the Axis Joint Military, which was the reason why the Allies created the Alliance Joint Military. History Formation at somepoint in the year 1414 N.E, The Empire of the Combine Race , The Greater German Empire , The Japanese Empire and the Confederacy of Independent Systems formed the Axis of Empires to help defeat their enemies. The alliance was official formed with the signing of the Pact of Cooperation. First Years of War At first, the First War went in their favor, with numerous victories over the Alliance, and quick conquests of numerous universes. But this was short, in 1426 NE, a new Multiversial superpower emerged, the Coalition of Independent States, which lead to some defeats with this new power, to add to this, the Alliance finally started to gain the upper hand and turning tide of the war, although not in their favor, but it doesn't turned in the favor of the Coalition either. This effectively lead to a long and brutal Stalement of sorts, to clarify, although all three factions would gain territories against each other, it was often small gains and neither truly gaining an upper hand against each other, effectively making it a stalement that would last for centuries until the Alliance finally started to gain the upper hand half way through the war. Middle Years of War Half way through the First War, the Axis started loses territories to the Alliance, to add to this, was massive, brutal and costly series of rebellions and revolts erupting in their conquered territories, half being successful and the other half failing, but at the cost of untold billions if not trillions of Axis troops. To worsen this, the Axis factions became more and more preoccupied with fighting secret shadow wars against each other in order to gain more power within the Axis and or to expand their own individual territories (and some, to try and settle some grudges them may have) and worse yet, some their key founding members and equally influential members, (like the Galactic Empire and Empire of the Heartless) collapsed and either turned into a Combine Puppet state (Galactic Empire) or annexed by an Alliance Member (the Empire of the Heartless). To finally top this list of issues, the Combines and Chimera became more and more reclusive and secretive, which the reason was to build up a massive army to finally conquer the Multiverse and divide it among themselves. Betrayal In 2356, the Day the Multiverse Burned, or as it war came to be known by the Axis as the Great Betrayal, perhaps hit them the worse, an already shaky Alliance between these various, Imperialistic and most cases outright malevolent, factions, started to break apart. These various factions quickly turned to defending their own territories instead of aiding their allies and build up their military, preparing them to settle old grudges that these various had with one another had with one another, setting the stages for the infamous Wars of the Axis. Dissolved as soon as the Combines and Chimera betrayed the Axis, all the members of the Axis soon their after, declared war on each other in an event simply referred to as the Wars of the Axis, the name that refers to the multi-faction civil war that broke out within the Axis that eventually lead to it's total destruction and nearly all the various members dissolved or nearly destroyed, but not all suffered this, as a handful of the former Axis's members (like the Irken Hierachy,Yuktobania, Khador and the Nomads) joined the Alliance of Nations, either because of the fact that they never did like the Axis or to try and keep their Empires from falling apart. Remnants Remnants of the axis started to appear mostly in the viau universe including the empire of hand for example many of these fought each other in the remnant wars and while others have many skirmish with the alliance many of these remnants have ether join or annexed by the allies and the coalition and while others became independent later on and some of these remnants became official nations later on for example the Klingon Cardassian alliance. Well known members of the Axis During the war, many Axis members become powerful during the war, but the most well known where the civilizations of The Empire of the Combine Race , The Greater German Empire , The Japanese Empire , The Confederacy of Independent Systems, Noxus,The Russo-Mongalian empire, The Federation of the Americas, The Empire of the Rising Sun , The Great Fire Nation , The Empire of the Heartless, The Dominion of Cassus,The Settlement Defence Front ,The Union of Yuktobanian Republics, The Galactic Empire, The Klingon Empire,The Elerian Reich,The Principality of Belka,The Cardassian Union,The Terran Empire The Romulan Star Empire, The Kingdom of Khador, The Tevinter Imperium,The People's Republic of Ionia,The Greater Korean Republic, The Free Worlds League, The Harkonnen, The Nomads, The Interstellar Concordium, The Gorn Hegemony, The Cylon empire,The People Republic of China,The Gallente Federation, The Helghast Empire ,The One Earth Regime,The Draconis Combine,The Socialist Canadian Empire,The Decepticons,The Mrrshan Empire,The Principality of Zeon,The Eurasian Dynasty,The Union of Socialist Soviet Republics and The Irken Hierarchy, at one point, the Holy Covenant Empire was a member of the Axis, but when the First Piala War started (1415 N.E), the Combines betrayed the Empire and attack it, now, what's left of the empire was replace by the Covenant Republic but it soon joined with the Humans of the Piala Universe to form the United Alliances of Orion Species. Puppets and other Members Puppets and Allies to the Greater German Empire * The Spanish Empire * The Holy Iraqi Empire * The Reformed United States of America (Pol) * The Free State of France (1411 to 1415 N.E) * The Kingdom of Hungary (1411 to 1416 N.E) * The Kingdom of Romania (1411 to 1416 N.E) * The Kingdom of Bulgaria (1411 to 1416 N.E) * The Republic of Finland (1412 to 1416 N.E) * The Slovak Republic (1410 to 1416 N.E) * The Kingdom of Italy (1411 to 1415 N.E) * The Hydra Puppets and Allies to the Empire of Japan/Japanese Empire * The Imperial Union of American States * The empire of manchuko (1403 to 1416 N.E) * The Mengjiang United Autonomous Government (1407 to 1416 N.E) * The Provisional Government of the Republic of China (1408 to 1416 N.E) * The Second Philippine Republic (1413 to 1416 N.E) * The Provisional Government of Free India (1414 to 1416 N.E) * The Empire of Vietnam (March 11, 1416 to August 23, 1416) * The Kingdom of Cambodia (March 9, 1416 to April 15, 1416.) * The State of Burma (1414 to 1416 N.E) * The Kingdom of Thailand (1412 to 1416 N.E) Puppets and Allies to the Irken Hierarchy * The Grand Jixiz Hierarchy * The Tazik Republic * The Grand Human Heirachy Puppets and Allies to the Empire of the Combine Race * The Reformed United States of America (Fialer) * The Combine Britannain Empire * The Chirmeran Empire * The Holy Human Empire * The Imperial Republic of Earth * The Earth Commonwealth * The United Earth Commonwealth * The Vilkanian Republic * The United Kingdoms of Earth * The Xikkler Empire Trade Partners *United Republic of Columbia *Trade Federation Society their society was complexed and varied per member, but it wasn't unified at all. some, was ultra-nationalistic racist and genocidial fascist, while others was ultracollectiveist anti-racist and totalitarian communist. This mixture of very differenting ideologies and beliefs leads to conflicts and instability, where it's not uncommon for fights, which are often brutal and bloody, to erupt between people due to differentiating ideologies. Technology the axis of empires has a ranch of technology from them include 1950s Soviet Union to the futuristic Galactic Empire all the way to the almost god-like Empire of the Combine Race. However, the Axis is noted for having a heavy reliance on easier to mass-produce tech and vehicles, which fits in with the Axis's common tactic of just sending waves of troops into a battlefield. As such, the tech and vehicles used by the wider Axis tend to be of a much poor quality in comparison to the more qualified Allied tech and vehicles, yet at the same time slightly better than general Horde tech and vehicles, however, their are exceptions, like the Combines and Nazi German tech and vehicles, though they tend to be either more costly to build (Nazi German) or far more time consuming (Combine). Branches theirs many type of branches for the axis powers Governments "Unified" Government unlike the Alliance, the Axis is often known for it's unstable Government (or lack of any sense of organisation what so ever) what with the fact that each and every member of the axis being noted to distrust each other or otherwise have cold war-like (or even colder) relations with the each other, thus, it came to no one suppress that the Axis had dissolved because of the fact that each member of the Axis then declared war on each other after the Combines and Chimera (who, arguably may be the reason for it to last for as long as it did) betrayed it Individual Government Beyond any shadow of a doubt the most common form of government found in the Axis, regardless of their political and economic positions, are Authoritarian regimes. Aside from a select few, most Axis memberstates governments are oppressive authoritarian dictatorships, single-party states, military regimes, autocracies, and absolute monarchies. But that's where the similarities end, as each memberstates varies wildly in terms of economic, political and social actions taken by their governments. Some, like the Nazis and Confederate Americans, are ultranationalist racists and speciesists who conduct a policy of enslavement or outright genocide. While others, like the Soviet Union and SCE, are ultracollectivist communist who enacts policies that ensure of a 'communist utopia' is created. Predictably, the wide variation of governments leads to distrust and even outright fighting between the various groups and when the Axis fell apart, all these various factions promptly started fighting each other. It's a wonder this faction managed to survive for so long in the first place if it wasn't for the role the Combine had on the Axis's very loose concept of a Multiversal 'government'. Without them, the Axis would have enviably fallen apart within decades, perhaps even years, of its' creation, not centuries. However, the Axis did try to create a unified government, in a manner similar to the Alliance, but this never went anywhere as it just dissolved into bitter verbal fights and mini-wars between the Axis' members, but almost ways focused on the states that attempted to create a unified government, strangely enough. In the years after the First War, it has been discovered that these talks were purposefully sabotaged by the Combines by the orders of Emperor Yiloala, whoms reasons for doing was entirely to ensure that the Axis fall apart once the Combines and Chimera betray it. Effectively put it, the Axis's poorly structured government can be blamed entirely on the Cruel Lord, who plotted from the very beginning to have this faction fail. So, it's no wonder that the Axis would collapse in on itself once the two groups ensuring stability betrayed it and fought against it. A plan that was borne from pure sadism and a desire to see as much pain, misery and bloodshed would happen in a fast amount of time and given where it came from, it worked exactly as intended. Category:Axis Category:Factions Category:Fascommunist States Category:Defunct factions